Station 16
"if the test goes well we may be looking at the next step in intergalactic conquest." "Intergalactic conquest that may be a Taiidan dream but I am hoping it will one day give us the ability to explore and understand the very universe itself." "let us at least agree that whatever this new technology brings those who are far from us closer to us so that we may know the better and become better for it." ~Holo vision broadcasts on UGI channels. Station 16 is the current testbed for a Project by the UGI which could not have been made possible without Jordan Archer Kane. According Erex Malren the Project was created to see if there was a cheaper safer, and faster alternative to Warp drive and Jump-Gates. But the real reason for this was to provide an alternative allowing Jordan Archer Kane to be accepted into the UGI Starfleet, Psychic or no. Unbelievable against all odds the project was not only a success but an eye opener on an untold level as when the project was a success it outperformed all previous Progenitor technology transforming the Station into the most advanced technological marvel in the UGI history. From the plasma cannons to the sheilding, from the armour to the powersource, but more importantly the speed reached was so fast that the scout ship sent through was able to observe the edge of the universe literally enlarging the universe. The scout was so mesmerized by the experience that he said if every Taiidan and every UGI citizen saw what he saw their perspective would obviously change for the better. Jordan's Updates Throughout the six months on the project Jordan frequently updated Erex Malren on the project. Here are three recordings over the course of the six months that were released to the UGI Command on the project. 1st week "Captain Erex Malren, it has been a pleasure being selected for this project to test my Theory, I hope do make you proud of what I am trying to do here. However I need to mention that some of the staff here seem to be aware that I am a telepath and already I've had several attempts on my life by regrettably by the very security that was sent here along with several scientists. If they haven't already wiped the security cams I am sending you footage as well convicting evidence of the crimes. I would also like to mention that since I have been here while my theory is the center of the project here I am often ignored as its creator and am frequently ignored by other scientist and engineers who persistently want to use the knowledge they know to make this work despite the knowledge I have provided. The Dynaeel who is a member of your house has been perhaps the only companion on this trip who is respectful and able to work with me diligently. Just wanting to keep you updated." ~~Jordan. '' 15th week ''"Captain Erex Malren, I have to regrettably inform you on the recent "accident" supposedly reported that had happened here at 1300 hours the day previous. While the UGI Officials have written this up as an accident and the unofficial blame placed on me, I would like to state that what happened here could have been avoided had these ego-obsessed idiots had listened to me. First off concerning the death of the UGI pilot whom I had spent some time with prior to his flight I would like to report that he was told to fly at warp 2 through the jumpgate in order to please several scientists ego-attempting to outdo me. His death however is not as the reports are saying that he missed the trajectory and crashed into the jump-gates shields, rather he went through the jump gate and at twice the speed of light his instrumentation was unable to follow the calculated stop before he rammed into the universe expanding shock-wave. I explicitly said that no ship should ever go faster than warp 1 when traveling in the jump-gate, and about that name If we want this Dark Corridor to function I need scientists and engineers I can trust and work with, I am requesting a completely new research team and secondly Dr. Kinzo needs to be tried for murder and disobedience, he has been responsible for the activities here that have been to make me appear useless and the false creator of the concept, it took every bit of my willpower not to psychically deconstruct him after the pilots death. I fear that if this is not resolved soon I might as well depart to finish this work somewhere else in private. As like last time your Dynaeel from your House has been the greatest companion anyone could have." 23rd week "Captain Erex Malren, I would like to thank you for your support and strings you have pulled to set things right. This new freshman team from the UGI War Academy is remarkable and has been more than willing to listen to all my input, our next test is this upcoming week at 1700 hours on Thursday, and if your able to make it I can assure you it will be something to remember. Much has changed at this jump-gate since we last talked and with your donation to the project we have been able to make triple time on this project. Should we succeed I'd love to further work with this group of researchers, I think everyone will be able to boast with pride as one of their greatest accomplishments in their careers. This team of 22 is likely to be the UGI Science Dream Team of this generation and the next. Your Dynaeel she sends her sympathies for the recent defeat in the Atrox skirmish. As do i. On another note, in our spare time we have drastically upgraded the weaponry, shields, armor and sensors aboard this station and maybe in the future other engineers can make the same modifications to existing designs. I looking forward to the citizenship offered and opportunity to finally join you on the Yadggrisil." Conclusion Jordan Archer Kane was finally admitted into UGI Citzenship and allowed to serve on the Yggdrasil with and was registered a Psychic level 10 with special rights. However littlly known was that he had already surpassed level ten, and was now unawaringly the most powerful psychic in history and yet he didn't know it nor know all things he could do yet. But one thing was sure he was UGI loyal and that was the main thing that mattered. Three years from then the Federation would have its coup and then 10 years after that the Corporate Wars would begin. (emphasis on Corporate (Wars) Category:UGI Stations